Give Me a Second Chance
by LulluBee
Summary: KiHae YAOI Nerd!Hae and Bad!Bum
1. Chapter 1

Pairing :

Kim Kibum

Lee Donghae

Other Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Kim Kangin

Tan Hangeng

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst

Disclaimer : Cast milik bersama...!

Nb : Hati-hati alur cepat... Typo(s) bertebaran...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Jadilah pacarku.."seorang namja tampan tengah berdiri didepan seorang namja berkacamata.

Namja berkacamata itupun mendongak untuk melihat namja tampan tadi, kemudian namja berkacamata itu melirik keseluruh penjuru lalu kembali pada namja itu lagi.

"Naega..?"tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja, memangnya disini ada orang lain selain kita."jawab namja tampan itu.

"Kau mabuk..?"tanyanya lagi.

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti orang mabuk?"

"Kau pasti salah orang."

"Kau Lee Donghae kan?"tanya namja tampan ini. Sang namja kacamata menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Kalau begitu aku tidak salah orang."lanjutnya.

"Jangan bercanda."Lee Donghae sang namja kacamata itu pun beranjak untuk pergi. Namun lengannya ditahan oleh sang namja tampan.

"Aku serius, mana mungkin aku bercanda."ujar namja tampan.

"Aku tak mengenalmu."ucap Donghae singkat.

"Aku Kibum, Kim Kibum."jawabnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku tidak tanya."ucap Donghae.

"Donghae.. Aku serius, jadilah namja chinguku.."ujar Kibum lagi. "Sudah lama aku menyukaimu. Sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu. Jadi aku mohon jadilah kekasihku."lanjut Kibum.

Kini Donghae hanya mendengar kata demi kata yang diucapkan namja tampan yang ada didepannya ini.

"Jebal, jadilah namjachinguku.."ujar Kibum dengan wajah memohon.

"Mau kan kau menjadi kekasihku?"tanya Kibum lagi. Lalu senyuman mengembang dari wajah Kibum setelah dia melihat anggukkan dari Donghae.

"Jinja?"tanya Kibum memastikan.

"N-ne."jawab Donghae ragu.

"Gomawo chagiya..."Kibum langsung memeluk Donghae.

'Yes' gumam Kibum dalam hati. Kibum terlihat menyeringgai di balik punggung Donghae.

Flashback on

"Bagaimana, deal tidak.?"tanya seorang namja berbadab cukup besar kepada seorang namja tampan -Kibum-.

"Iya, kalau kau mau mobilku yang terparkir ditempat parkir itu akan untukmu."timpal namja berlesung pipi seraya menunjuk mobil sport berwarna hitam pekat yang terparkir ditempat parkir.

Kibum terlihat berpikir, kemudian dia mengembangkan senyumnya lalu menatap ketiga sahabatnya.

"Deal!"ujarnya.

"YEEEE.."seru mereka bersemangat.

"Lalu apa taruhannya..?"tanya Kibum.

"Pacari mahasiswa bernama Lee Donghae itu selama 4 bulan."jawab seorang namja berwajah cina.

"Lee Donghae?"tanya Kibum.

"Ne, itu dia orangnya."namja berbadan subur menunjuk kearah seseorang yang tengah membaca buku dibangku taman.

"Dia.?"tanya Kibum ikut menunjuk namja yang membaca buku.

Kibum memperhatikan namja itu. Namja cupu yang memakai kacamata tengan membaca buku yang tebalnya setara dengan kamus.

"Tidak menarik sekali."komen Kibum.

"Justru itu. Kalau kami berikan namja lain kami yakin itu tidak ada tantangannya untukmu. Tapi kalau kau bisa menaklukkan namja cupu itu berarti kau hebat."jawab Siwon -namja berlesung pipi-.

"Dan juga dia tidak punya teman. Dia hanya punya 1 teman namanya Lee Sungmin. Tapi karena Sungmin sedang sibuk skripsi jadi mereka jarang bertemu."timpal Hangeng.

"Bagaimana mau tidak?"tanya Kangin -namja berbadan besar-.

"Heumm..."Kibum kembali memperhatikan namja cupu itu.

"Deal..."

Flashback off

Sepasang kekasih tengah berjalan menelusuri koridor sambil berpegangan tangan. Menghiraukan tatapan para mahasiswa/i yang menatap salah satu dari mereka dengan tatapan iru.

Namja tampan kini mulai merangkul namja manis berkacamata. Sedangkan sang namja manis memeluk bukunya lebih erat sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Dia tampak risih ditatap intens seperti itu oleh orang-orang yang dilewatinya.

Berbeda sekali dengan sang namja tampan, dia malah dengan santainya menyusuri koridor sambil tangan satunya merangkul erat sang kekasih. Dan tangan satunya lagi dimasukkan kedalan saku celananya. Terlihat sungguh keren dan tampan.

Tak lama keduanya sudah sampai disalah satu kelas.

"Hae chagi, aku pergi kekelasku dulu yah. Kau masuklah.."ujar namja tampan mempersilahkan kekasihnya memasuki kelas.

Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan masuk, namun baru beberapa langkah namja tampan itu menghentikan langkah Donghae. Donghae menatap kekasihnya bingung.

Chu~

Semua mata terbuka lebar melihat pemandangan yang barusan terjadi. Bagaimana tidak, namja tampan itu mengecup pipi Donghae dengan mesranya. Membuat keirian mereka bertambah besar.

Sedangkan korban yang dicium hanya melongo sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Pipinya merona merah menandakan dirinya sedang menahan malu saat ini.

"Masuklah.."suruh namja tampan itu. Setelah mengantar kekasihnya sampai depan kelas sang namja tampan pergi menuju kelasnya.

Sedangkan Donghae memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah memerah, dan jangan lupa juga dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

Donghae mendudukkan dirinya dibangku dekat jendela.

"HAE..."terdengar seseorang berteriak memanggil nama kecil Donghae. Merasa ada yang memanggilnya Donghae menoleh, menatap orang yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya.

"Minnie Hyung.."sambut Donghae.

"Hae, apa benar kau berpacaran dengan Kim Kibum? Aku dengar dari mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang membicaraknmu. Ayo jawab, benar tidak.?"tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Ne.."jawab Donghae singkat.

"MWO..?"karena tindakkannya itu semua orang menatapnya kesal. Namun dia mengacuhkan mereka semua.

"Aigoo Hae.. Kau tahukan Kibum itu siapa? Orang macam apa dia?"tanya Sungmin.

"Aku tahu."jawab Donghae.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih mau berpacaran dengannya? Donghae dengar, Kibum itu playboy dikampus ini."ujar Sungmin gemas.

"Tapi sepertinya ini beda Hyung!"jawab Donghae.

"Beda apanya? Dia itu playboy. Sekali playboy ya tetap playboy, Hae.."balas Sungmin.

"Sudahlah Hyung, anggap saja aku sedang membuka hati lagi."ujar Donghae seraya membuka bukunya.

"Hae..!"lirih Sungmin. "Yasudah, tapi kalau dia macam-macam denganmu kau harus memberitahuku. Kalau dia menyalitimu kabari akau. Kalau dia melukaimu...-"

"Ne Hyung, kalau ada apa-apa kau adalah orang pertama yang aku kabari."ujar Donghae memotong petuah Sungmin.

"Yaksok?"Sungmin menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Yaksok.."balas Donghae seraya menautkan kelingkingnya dengan Sungmin.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Aku harus kembali kekelasku. Bye.."ujar Sungmin sambil berjalan keluar.

"Bye..."jawab Donghae.

::::

Donghae merapihkan buku pelajarannya karena jam kuliah sudah berakhir. Setelah semua rapih Donghae lekas pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Dia berjalan menyusuri koridor sendirian, matanya tertuju pada buku yang dia baca.

Grepp

Donghae merasakan seseorang merangkul bahunya, dia segera menoleh sesamping kemudian dia melihat seorang namja tampan yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ki-Kibum.."gumamnya pelan.

"Hey.. Mau pulang?"tanya Kibum.

"N-ne."jawab Donghae gugup.

"Aku antar yah chagi."ujar Kibum lagi dan sukses membuat Donghae menghentikan langkahnya.

"M-mwo.?"

"Ne, biar kuantar kau pulang."

"Ti-tidak usah, aku pulang naik bus saja bersama Minnie Hyung."tolak Donghae halus.

"Sungmin Hyung? Tadi aku lihat dia diruangannya Park Songsaengnim."ujar Kibum.

Drtt... Drtt...

Donghae mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dari dalam saku celananya. Dia membuka pesan masuk.

From : Minne Hyung

Hae-ya, mianhae.. Aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu. Tiba-tiba Park Songsaengnim menyuruhku keruangannya. Mianhae Hae...

"Benarkan.?"tanya Kibum yang tadi mengintip isi pesan Sungmin. "Berarti kau pulang denganku.."lanjut Kibum seraya menarik tangan Donghae.

Donghae hanya mengikutinya.

"Naiklah.."suruh Kibum setelah dia menaiki motor ninja berwarna merah miliknya.

Donghae nampak ragu untuk naik motor Kibum.

"Cepat naik."kata Kibum lagi yang melihat Donghae hanya diam saja. Karena gemas akhirnya Kibum menarik Donghae untuk mendekat.

"Cepat naik.."ucapnya lagi.

Dengan ragu Donghae naik keatas motor Kibum.

"Pegangan yah.."suruhnya. Donghae memegang jaket Kibum dengan satu tangan dan tangan lainnya sedang memegang buku-bukunya.

"Jangan seperti itu, nanti kau bisa jatuh."ujar Kibum kemudian meraih tangan Donghae agar Donghae memeluknya. "Seperti inikan lebih baik."ujarnya lagi.

Hey... Tidak tahukah diah bahwa saat ini pipi Donghae kembali memerah?.

Kemudian dengan cepat Kibum menjalankan motornya. Karena takut, Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menutup matanya.

Tak lama motor Kibum berhenti didepan rumah sederhana bercat putih bersih.

"Sudah sampai."ucap Kibum.

"Ne..."Donghae melepaskan pelukannya kemudian turun dari atas motor Kibum. "Go-gomawo.."kata Donghae.

"Ne.. Yasudah masuk sana."suruh Kibum dan dibalas anggukan oleh Donghae. Namun sebelum berbalik Kibum menahan tangan Donghae.

Chu~

Kibum kembali mengecup pipi Donghae.

"Aku pulang yah..."Kibum memakai helmnya lagi kemudian menggas motornya meninggalkan Donghae yang kini hanya mematung, lalu menyentuh pipinya yang barusan dikecup oleh Kibum.

Seketika itu juga senyuman terukir dibibir tipisnya.

Donghae memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah yang err-bahagia...!

TBC or END...?


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing :

Kim Kibum

Lee Donghae

Other cast :

Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Kim Kangin

Tan Hangeng

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst

Warning : Alur cepat, Typo(s) bertebaran..

:::129:::

Kibum pov

Saat ini aku tengah berdiri didepan pintu sebuah rumah sederhana yang mana disinilah tempat kekasihku tinggal..

Eum.. Kekasih? Tidak bisa dibilang begitu juga sih. Karena sesungguhnya dia hanya dijadikan 'mainan' oleh aku dan teman-temanku. Mungkin kalian bingung, baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya.

Empat bulan lalu ke 3 temanku memintaku untuk menjadikannya pacarku. Dengan imbalan sebuah mobil sport berwarna hital metalik. Sebenarnya sih mobil itu tidak terlalu berharga. Karena aku masih sanggup untuk membeli 10 mobil seperti itu. Tapi, aku adalah orang yang paling tidak bisa kalah atau diremehkan. Aku tidak ingin mereka meremehkanku karena menolak tarusan seperti ini.

Namanya Donghae, Lee Donghae. Namja lemah yang harus menjadi mainan untuk kami. Sebenarnya sih dia adalah manja yang baik, bahkan sangat baik malah, namun sayang nasibnya kurang beruntung. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa teman-temanku memilih dia untuk jadi mangsa selanjutnya.

Padahal biasanya mereka akan memilih namja-namja yang terkenal di kampus. Sedangkan Donghae? Dia hanya namja kutu buku, dan lemah. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran mereka.

Jujur saja, dia bisa membuatku nyaman saat aku bersamanya. Jika dibandingkan dengan 'mainan'ku sebelumnya, Donghae sangat jauh berbeda. Dia sangat manis dan perhatian. Dia juga orang yang sabar saat menghadapi sifatku yang berubah-ubah. Dan dia bisa merubahku, yang dulunya aku jarang tersenyum kini aku dengan mudah tersenyum tulus didepannya..

Yah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini adalah sebuah permainan, dimana nantinya akan berakhir.

Dan inilah hari terakhirnya..

"Bummie.."suara indah itu menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Aku pun segera memutar tubuhku menghadapnya.

"Sudah siap?"tanyaku ramah.

"N-ne.."jawabnya gugup.

"Yasudah ayo naik.."aku menyerahkan Helm berwarna biru kepadanya. Setelah itu aku langsung naik ke atas motor, disusul olehnya. "Sudah?"tanyaku.

"Ne.."Donghae pun dengan ragu-ragu memeluk pinggangku, seperti biasa.

Molla, saat dia memelukku aku merasa sangat nyaman..

Setelah itu aku melajukan motorku menuju universitas kita. Semakin lama pelukan dipingganggu semakin erat. Padahal aku menjalankan motornya tidak terlalu kencang. Dan lalu aku merasakan kepala Donghae bersandar dipunggungku. Molla, tapi aku merasa saat ini Donghae sedang merasa gelisah. Karena dia benar-benar memelukku erat, tidak seperti biasanya. Tanganku bergerak menyentuh tangan Donghae yang melingkar diperutku.

Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan itu. Tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Aku menggenggam jemarinya, seolah-olah memberikan signal pada Donghae untuk tenang dan tidak perlu takut.. Molla, aku melakukannya seolah-olah meyakinkan dia bahwa aku akan selalu ada disampingnya. Padahal sudah sangat jelas bahwa hari ini hubungan ini akan berakhir. Dan tidak lama setelah itu kami sudah sampai didepan kampus. Aku menghentikan motorku, dan Donghae mulai melepaskan pelukannya lalu turun dari atas motorku.

Aku langsung mematikan mesin motornya, dan turun dari atas motor besarku.

Donghae memberikan helmnya kepadaku lagi dan ku taruh diatas jok motor. Aku membantunya merapihkan rambutnya yang berantakan. Dan dia sedang memakai kacamata bacanya. Sebenarnya tanpa kacamata itu dia terlhat sangat manis..

Donghae tersenyum padaku, sangat manis dan tulus, aku bisa merasakannya.

Molla, aku langsung memeluknya erat, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan hal 'aneh' itu. Dan kurasakan dia juga membalas pelukanku..

Seolah-olah kami sangat takut kehilangan satu sama lain. Aku melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu menatap mata beningnya. Kemudian aku memberikan sebuah senyuman tulus padanya. Aku menarik tengkuknya perlahan agar dia mendekat padaku. Setelah itu aku langsung membubuhkan bibirku tepat dikeningnya.

Menyalurkan betapa aku menyayanginya. Dan aku lihat dia memejamkan matanya, meresapi kasih sayang dan cinta yang aku berikan dari kecupan panjang itu.

Dan didetik berikutnya aku melepaskan kecupan singkat dikeningnya..

"Kkaja.."aku menggenggam tangannya saat memasuki gedung kuliahku.

Aku mengantar Donghae sampai dipintu kelasnya.

"Masuklah.."ujarku lembut.

"Ne, gomawo Bummie.."balasnya tak kalah lembut. Setelah itu dia langsung masuk kekelasnya dan duduk dibangkunya.

::::

Saat ini aku sedang berkumpul dengan Siwon hyung dan Kangin hyung, seperti biasanya saat jam istirahat kita pasti berkumpul ditaman kampus.

"Mana Hangeng?"tanya Siwon.

"Molla, mungkin sebentar lagi muncul."jawab Kangin.

Dan benar saja, tidak lama setelah itu aku melihat Hangeng hyung menghampiri kami. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak sendirian. Karena dibelakangnya ada seorang namja yang mengikuti langkahnya.

'Hay guys.."sapa Hangeng.

"Siapa dia?"tanya Siwon.

"Oh, dia ini sepupuku, namanya Wufan tapi lebih sering dipanggil Kris."jawab Hangeng.

"Annyeong.."sapanya ramah.

"Annyeong.."balas Siwon dan Kangin.

"Oh iya Kibum bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dan mahasiswa cupu itu?"tanya Hangeng padaku. Jujur saja aku sangat tidak suka dia memanggil Donghae dengan sebutan 'mahasiswa cupu'. Kalau bukan sahabatku mungkin aku sudah menghajarnya habis-habisan.

"Biasa saja."jawabku malas.

"Ingat loh Kibum, ini adalah hari terakhir hubungan kalian."ujar Hangeng

"Aku tahu.."

"Ada apa?"tanya Kris. Untuk apa dia mau tau..?

"Kibum bertaruh pada kami untuk memacari seorang mahasiswa disini selama 4 bulang. Dan hari ini adalah tepat sudah 4 bulan."jelas Hangeng.

"Oh.."respon Kris.

"Lalu kapan kau akan memutuskannya?"tanya Kangin.

"Secepatnya.."jawabku singkat.

"APA?"aku mendengar seseorang memekik, tidak jauh dari tempat kami.

Aku refleks memutar tubuh ku mencari asal suara. Dan aku melihat seseorang keluar dari balik pohon besar. Ternyata bukan seseorang tapi dua orang. Sontak saja membuat mataku melebar sempurnya. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.

"D-Donghae.."

"Jadi kalian hanya menjadikan Donghae sebagai bahan taruhan?"cecar Sungmin.

Tapi aku tidak menanggapinya, mataku hanya tertuju pada Donghae. Dia sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan aku bisa lihat mata indahnya menatapku, begitu dalam. Menyalurkan rasa kesakitannya padaku.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir Kibum sungguh-sungguh mencintainya? Dasar bodoh.."ujar Siwon.

"Donghae.."aku dengar Kris menyerukan nama Donghae. Apa dia kenal dengan Donghae?

"Kris.."ujar Sungmin. Kenapa Kris mengenal Donghae dan Sungmin juga mengenal Kris?

Aku menatas Donghae yang kini sedang membulatkan matanya kaget saat melihat Kris.

"Jadi kau adalah bahan taruhan yang disebutkan tadi?"ujar Kris. "Donghae.. Donghae.. Hidupmu kasihan sekali sih, selalu dipermainkan.."

Ap maksud dari perkataan Kris tadi? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu?

"Kalian tahu? Dulu saat masih SMA aku dan Donghae itu satu sekolah."ujarnya. Aku masih tidak mengert. Lalu aku kembali menatap Donghae yang kali ini sedang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Dulu dia adalah kekasih mainanku. Sama seperti saat ini, hanya taruhan. Ckckck.."

Aku membulatkan mataku. Jadi dulu Donghae juga dijadikan bahan taruhan oleh Kris. Ya Tuhan, kenapa sekarang aku merasa sangat jahat sekali.

Donghae..

"Mwo?"

"Hidupmu sangat menyedihkan sekali."

"Donghaeeee.."Sungmin memanggil Donghae yang berlari meninggalkan tempatnya. "Kalian adalah orang-orang yang paling jahat."Sungmin kembali menatap kami terutama aku. Dan aku dapat merasakan kebencian yang begitu mendalam.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian."ujar Sungmin sebelum akhirnya dia berlari mengejar Donghae.

"Donghae."lirihku.

Kibum End Pov

:::

Donghae berlari kencang kearah belakang kampus. Dia tidak menghiraukan orang-orang yang dia tabrak, bahkan sampai ada yang terjatuh. Yang dia pikirkan hanya pergi jauh dari orang-orang yang menyakitinya.

Sampai akhirnya sampailah ditempat tujuannya. Tempat dimana tidak akan ada orang yang lewat tempat itu.

"Hikss.. Hikss.. Dasar bodoh.. Donghae bodoh! Hikss..."ujarnya lirih.

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh LEE DONGHAE! KENAPA KAU SANGAT BODOHH? KENAPAAA... Hiksss.."

"Donghae."terdengarlah suara lembut Sungmin yang ternyata mengikuti Donghae pergi.

"Aku ingin sendiri, Hyung.."ujar Donghae.

"Aniya! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian."jawab Sungmin.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin sendirian."

"Aku tetap tidak akan pergi."

"Hyung, aku mohon.."

"Untuk apa kau menangis, hah? Menangisi namja-namja jahat itu?"

"Ani.. Bukan mereka yang salah. Hikss.. Tapi aku yang bodoh."

"Mwo?"

"Aku yang bodoh. Seharusnya aku sadar diri. Tidak mungkin ada yang benar-benar mencintaiku. Aku yang bodoh, hyung. Binatang saja tidak mungkin jatuh kelubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Sedangkan aku? Hikss.. Aku sangat bodoh."ujar Donghae yang diselingi oleh air mata, kesakitan.

"Aniya.. Tidak seperti itu."

"Tapi itu kenyataannya hyung. Tidak ada yang mencintaiku. Tidak ada, hyung.. Hiks.."

"Ada! Aku mencintaimu, Hae. Aku tulus mencintaimu karena kau adalah adikku. Dan eomma mu juga mencintaimu, bahkan dia mencintaimu melebihi aku yang mencintaimu."ujar Sungmin.

"Hikss.. H-hyung."Donghae menatap Sungmin dalam.

"Banyak yang mencintaimu, Hae. Kau harus tahu itu."Sungmin memegang kedua bahu Donghae.

"A-aku tahu.. Maafkan aku."

"Jangan pernah kau menangis hanya karena namja-namja brengsek seperti mereka. Kau harus buktikan pada mereka kalau kau tidak selemah seperti apa yang mereka pikirkan."

"A-arra, hyung.."

"Kau harus balas dendam pada mereka."

"M-Mwo?"

"Sekarang kau harus balas dendam pada mereka. Buat mereka menyesal telah mempermainkanmu."

"Caranya?"tanya Donghae bingung.

Sungmin terlihat berpikir. Namun beberapa menit setelah itu dia malah menampilkan seringainya -meski tidak menakutkan-

"Ikut aku."Sungmin lalu menarik tangan Donghae. Dan membawa Donghae berlari.

"Hyung, mau kemana?"tanya Donghae.

:::129:::

"Hyung, untuk apa kerumahku?"tanya Donghae yang masih mengikuti langkah cepat Sungmin yang kini tengah 'menyeretnya' menaiki tangga.

"Hae, Minnie, kalian mau kemana, eoh?"tiba-tiba datanglah seorang yeoja cantik yang menghentikan kegiatan penarikkan Sungmin.

"Eh, ahjumma.. Annyeong."Sungmin membungkukan badannya.

"Eomma.."begitupun dengan Donghae.

"Kalian mau kemana sih? Kenapa buru-buru sekali, eoh?"tanya Mrs. Lee lembut.

"Ada yang harus kami kerjakan ahjumma, mianhae sudah membuat keributan."

"Memangnya kalian mau melakukan apa?"tanya Mrs. Lee.

"Melakukan sesuatu. Mianhae ahjumma kami buru-buru."

"Yasudah.. Hati-hati.."ujar Mrs. Lee lagi.

Dan Sungmin pun kembali berjalan cepat melanjutkan perjalanannya yang terhenti. Diikuti oleh Donghae. Namun Donghae kembali lagi menuju eommanya.

"Eomma.."panggil Donghae.

"Eh, waeyo?"tanya Mrs. Lee.

"Aku pulang.."ujar Donghae. Mengucapkan salam yang selalu ia ucapkan saat kembali ke rumahnya.

"Ne, chagiya.."Mrs. Lee tersenyum hangat pada Donghae.

Setelah membalas senyuman eommanya, Donghae lalu kembali mengejar Sungmin yang ternyata masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Hyung, kau mau apa, eoh?"tanya Donghae kaget saat melihat Sungmin tengah mengobrak-abrik kolong tempat tidurnya.

"Mana peti kecil itu?"tanya Sungmin.

"Untuk apa?"

"Beritahu aku, dimana kau menyimpan peti kecil itu?"

"A-ada dilemari pakaian."jawab Donghae. Dan Sungmin pun segera menuju ke lemari pakaian disudut ruangan. Dia langsung membuka lemari itu dan mulai 'mengobar-abrik' isi lemari pakaian. Setelah dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, Sungmin membawa benda itu ke atas kasur.

"Untuk apa, hyung?"tanya Donghae.

"Ikut aku."bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, dia malah berjalan keluar dengan membawa peti kecil itu.

Donghae hanya bisa mengikuti Sungmin.

Sungmin berhenti ditaman belakang rumah Donghae. Dia menurunkan peti itu lalu membukanya sekaligus mengeluarkan semua isinya.

"Kau mau apa hyung?"tanya Donghae panik.

"Bakar semua ini."ujar Sungmin.

"MWO? H-hyung.."Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak setuju.

"Kau harus memusnahkan semua tentang Kibum berengsek itu."ujar Sungmin sebal.

Yapp, isi peti kecil itu adalah barang-barang 'berbau' Kibum. Dari foto, baju, bantal, cangkir (?).

Dan hal lainnya yang berhubungan dengan Kibum.

Apa kalian penasaran kenapa Donghae menyimpan semua itu?

Eum.. Sebenarnya sejak dulu Donghae sudah menyukai Kibum. Sejak pertama kali Donghae melihat Kibum ditoko buku, dia sudah jatuh hati pada pria bermata tajam itu.

Dan saat dia tahu kalau Kibum itu kuliah disatu unniversitas yang sama dengannya, dia selalu mencari tahu tentang Kibum, selalu memperhatikan Kibum dan selalu melirik Kibum dari jauh. Seperti stalker, mungkin.

Jadi saat Kibum memintanya untuk menjadi namjachingunya, dia langsung menerimanya tanpa harus berpikir untuk kedua kalinya. Padahal dia tahu kalau Kim Kibum adalah seorang playboy.

Hahh.. Cinta memang buta.

"Aku tidak bisa."ujar Donghae dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca melihat barang-barang Kibum bertumpuk diatas rumput.

"Kau harus melakukannya. Kau harus melupakannya."

"Tapi.."

"Itu cara pertama untuk balas dendam padanya."

"Mwo?"

"Bakarlah, lupakan dia."

"Hyung.."

"Ini.."Sungmin menyerahkan pematik api pada Donghae. Dan dengan ragu-ragu Donghae mengambil pematik api itu dari tangan Sungmin. "Ppaliwa.."

Donghae pun mulai menyalakan pematik api itu.

"Hancurkan dia seperti dia menghancurkan hatimu."ujar Sungmin.

Setelah itu Donghae muali menyulutkan api tersebut pada selembar foto Kibum yang sedang membaca buku. Foto yang dia ambil secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Lalu Donghae menjatuhkan foto terbakar itu diatas sebuah bantal bergambar wajah Kibum yang langsung menjadikan api itu membesar.. Hingga membakar hampir seluruh barang-barang tak berdaya itu.

"Kita akan membuat mereka menyesal."tekad Sungmin.

Haiii...

Lullu comeback dengan membawa FF.. Sebenarnya lullu gag mau ngelanjutin nih FF, soalnya lullu udah punya banyak hutang FF jadi pusing kalau harus punya FF lagi..

Hehehe..

Eumm.. Untuk chapter ini jujur lullu gag dapet feel nya! -_-

Jadi kalau kalian juga ngerasa kayak gitu, lullu minta maaf yah..

#bow

Dan bagi kalian yg mau lebih deket sama lullu bisa add lullu kok di lullu pamungkas

Hehehe...

So, sekali lagi khamsahmanida buat kalian yang udah baca semua FF lullu..

#sign Love


End file.
